Oh Dama Bitch is n Heat
by Amy Lee Rose
Summary: o me and my sister are both writing this her name is Dream Siren Lover. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Damn Bitch is in Heat

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Get up it is time for school."

I pull the blanket up over my head not wanting to start joiner high, 6th grade.

"Come on. You know she won't stop."Mumbels my brother. We share a room even thou there is one that he could have.

"No."

"Boys get down here now!"

_Scrap she is scary._ Yes, I love transformers. Auto bots. "Coming."

I roll out of bed and put on the lame uniform for our new school. It is a black polo over khaki pants and uncomfortable dress shoes. I look over to see that Sesshomaru is already dressed and brushing out his really long silver blue hair. I grab my brush and do the same with my silver white hair watching so I don't hurt my ears. To my great annoyance are like a puppy's.

"Ready?"

"Keh."I say as we head down to breakfast and see that our younger sister is already there eating blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"'Bout time you two got here." Zora said. She was warring the same as us. She was even in the same grade as us even thou she is two years younger. Her silver white, black tipped hair was pulled into a ponytail showing off her black tipped silver ears, which are just like mine.

"Keh."

"Hnn."

We say at the same time grabbing a plate and getting our food.

"Kids you will lesion to your mother; seeing how she is taking you to school today."With that said Dad headed to work.

(Later at school)

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Walking into the gym with Inuyasha, or Inu as I call him, beside me, talking about our day and the classes. The burring in my nose was driving me crazy. I wiggle it trying to get it to stop, but it only made me sneeze.

Inu sniffed and scratched his then looked at me, "Your nose been burning all day as well?"

"Yeah, wonder why?" Looking over I see that our sister is in this class as well."Let's see if Zora has dealt with this as well." We start waling over to her, only to be nearly ran over by two girls running for the bathroom.

"Sorry," They say as they run off. The sent coming off of them was nearly over whelming. My vision was turning red. Inu's was as well.

Zora saw us and ran over to pull us out in the hall."What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know."I growled."Call Dad now!"

Me and Inu lean against a wall and struggle with the inner demon. Zora drug us to the front office to wait for dad to come and get us.

When he got there we were breathing hard and scratching deep gouges in the chairs we were in.

My vision was clearing as we walked in the house. He made us sit on the couch.

"We need to talk." He said.

Hours later me and Inu were laying on out beds and staring at the ceiling. "What now?" I ask.

"We control ourselves or we are screwed." He states.

(Senior Year)

I pull into the parking lot and spot the guys. I smirk at Inu's outfit, a transformer t-shirt and slightly baggy skinny jeans and red converse. Which was contrasting to my black t-shirt, jeans and checkered high-tops?

Looking at our friends we walk over, "hey guys."

"What's up Maru?" They have been calling me this ever since my last now ex-girlfriend. Shippo asked. He is a fox demon who auburn hair and green eyes, he was warring s blue polo shirt and jean with black vans. Koga a wolf demon with black hair and bright blue eyes was wearing a white t-shirt and a black vest over his dark wash jeans. Miroku was the only human in our group but he was a monk with nice power. He has black hair and violet eyes, and was warring a purple shirt that said 'Everyone Love the Monk.' And black slakes and keds.

We start telling how summer went.

Koga starts us off, "I had tribe stuff all summer, but I was with Ayame so it works out."

Shippo mumbles about how he learns some new things and that was about it other being at our house with Zora who is his girlfriend.

"I worked on my bike." Inu tell them.

Koga being the ass that he is asked." Is that all?"

Inu blushed. Even thou he is a really good artist he still blushes about it. "A wedding anniversary present for mom and dad it is only half done."

Both Shippo and Koga start to laugh.

"Well Maru?" Koga finally asked.

"I wrote music, played my guitar, and studied for collage." I Say. "What about you Miroku?"

"I was with Sango most of the time." He says with a huge smile on his face." Speaking of her, she said that her cousins are moving here and stating school soon. She wants us to meet them. Oh before I forget they are hanyou."

"What kind of demon are they and how are they cousins with Sango?" I ask.

"Cats I think she said. Her mother's brother is their father. He mated a full Cat."

A flash of bright color draw all of our eyes and we saw Sango next to two girls who no dought were her cousins. One was in Highlighter from the top of her head to her shoes and the other was a contrast of light and dark. They both had large cat ears on their heads and what looks like matching scarves around their necks.

"Hey are they her cousins?" I ask as Shippo and Koga whistled.

The wind shifted just then and the smell hit us head on. Both Inu and I hit the ground on our hands and knees fighting the red haze in our eyes.

"Damn it not again." We both growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V.

I was standing next to Sango with Kagome to my left. I look around the courtyard, "It looks nice here."

"Yea Shikon High is great." Sango agrees. She looks over and sees Miroku and the guys," Fallow me."

As we start walking the wind blows our hair in our faces. I look up to see two silver haired hotties hit the ground.

"Damn it!" "Fuck!" I hear Kagome say as she too sees what happened.

Ayame walks up and ask"What is wrong?" Like it isn't obvious.

I point to boys on the ground and say, "That is what is wrong."

**Flashback**

"Mom pleased don't make us go. You know what will happen if we go!" I all but scream.

"We'll cause a roit!"Kagome says stomping her foot like a kid.

"Honey I know you don't want to go but you must." Mother said as she holds our faces smiling.

From behind us I hear Daddy say," Girls you will be fine. You can defined yourselves if someone tries anything." He gives us a hug from behind.

**End Flashback**

"It will be fine my ass," I mutter under my breath.

"Ditto," Kagome hisses.

Sango looks at the guys then back at us."They don't usealy do this." She said confused.

Ayame sniffs the air around me and leans back twitching her nose." You're in heat aren't you?"

"Yea, we didn't want to come today but Mama and Daddy kind of made us." I say.

"Shit." Both Sango and Ayame say.

"Yea I know." I say right before I smack my head in to my palm.

Inu P.O.V.

_God damn the smell of jasmine, cinnamon, and heat. Fuck!_

"Dude you all right?" I barely here Koga ask.

"Maru?" My voice gruffer then normal.

"Hnn."

"What the fuck are we going to do?" The red still filling my vision.

"Don't know." He growls out.

_Fuck!_

"Inu-baby, you all right?" Came a screech to my left. I see that the two new girls do the same.

"Don't call me that!" I yell at her.

"Didn't you end it with that hoe?" Asked Shippo.

"No he didn't." She wines hurting my ears which are already flat to my head.

"Yes I did, Kikyo! Right after I found you having sex with Naraku! It has been over for three months! Get away from me." I say as I push myself to my feet.

I try not to breath throe my nose but the smell is so strong that I could taste it. _Fuck._

"Inu what do you smell other than the heat?" asked Sesshomaru or Maru.

"Jasmine and cicamin. Why?"

"Because I smell cherry blossoms and cloves." As he finishes saying that he stands up to be almost knocked back over thanks to a wind hag.

"Sesshy-poo did you miss me?"

"No." He shakes her off. Just then I see that Emmy, a hawk demon, has her talons around Koga. Kikyo is now holding on to me. Shippo and Miroku aren't doing any better than me right now dealing with their ex's.

"Get the fuck off, me, Kikyo!"

Out of nowhere I see that Zora, Sango, Ayame and the new girls are here.

"You had better get off of Shippo you slut."Zora all but screams.

Sango just hits the blond Ino on the head."Get off MY monk."

Ayame body slams the dumb bird to the ground."Stay. Away. From. Koga."

Maru and I are on our own. Thank kami a teacher saw it and now was taking the bitches away.

"Well not how I wanted you to meet me friends." Sango giggles.

The one in the white shirt says," No big."

"Ya, well here they are." She points to each person as she tells her cousins who they are." Ok the wolves are Koga and Ayame, the fox and female inu are Shippo and Zora, the other two are Sesshomaru or you more about that later ok?" She pulls Miroku close."And this is Miroku. This is Rin." The one in the white shirt."And Kagome." The highlighter girl.

I don't dare take a breath for fear of losing it again. There was hello's all around. I could tell that Maru wasn't breathing well and Shippo seemed fine. _What the fuck?_

**_(A/N: Sorry but I think this will help you know what Rin and Kagome's days are going to be like._**

**_Sango-Sa, Miroku-Mi, Shippo-Sh, Kagome-Ka, Rin-R, Maru-Ma, Inuyasha-I, Ayame-A, Koga-Ko, and Zora-Z_**

**_Rin's schedule._**

**_First: math: R, Mi, Ka, I, Mu_**

**_Second: English: R, Ko, I, Mi, Ka _**

**_Third: music: R, Sa, Mu, A_**

**_Lunch: everybody_**

**_Forth: history: R, Z, Mi, And Sh_**

**_Fifth: Chem: R, A, Sa, Ka, Z_**

**_Sixth: gym: everybody_**

**_Kagome's schedule_**

**_First: Math: Ka, Sa, Mi, I, Mu_**

**_Secound: English: Ka, Ko, Mi, I, R_**

**_Third: Art: Ka, I, Sh_**

**_Lunch: Everyone_**

**_Fourth: aide: Ka_**

**_Fifth: Chem: Ka, R, Z, A, Sa_**

**_Sith: gym: everybody_**

Just as we get done looking at our schedules the bell rings. Sango and Miroku hold hands leading both Rin and Kagome. I wait till I think that it is safe and then fallow. I see that Maru waits even longer than me.

The math teacher Mr. Myouga has us in assigned seats. I look for my seat._ Shit._ It is right next to Kagome and in frount of Rin. I don't know which one's sent is like a punch to the groin, but to have to sit next to them both is just unfair.

Still not daring to smell I sit down. "So how do you like it here?" I ask the twins. You could tell that much by how they looked the same with their reddish black hair and there bright green eyes, there were even the same height. The only real difference was what they were wearing.

Rin answers, "It is beautiful here. Could you help us out?"

"YA," I hear myself say. _Wait I need to breath damn it._

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

My right ear twitches because of something tickles it. I look up to see what looks like a furry snake above my head."What the hell?"

Rin giggles,"Kagome, come back to earth. Your tail is messing with Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Your tail." She smiles." Colors again?"

"Yes. So many new ones. Love the red one."She blushes.

Rin's eyes flick to me and back to her sister and smiles.

Finally Maru joins us and sit next to Rin. She giggles harder "You can breathe you know."

I just shake my head no. Hoping class would start._ Never thought I would think that._ I sigh.

Kagome looks up at Maru and says,"Ohh, purtty blue." She looks at Rin and giggles her eyes were glazed over.

"Don't mind her she will be better tomorrow." Rin said.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_So many colors. So many new people._ I try to push it away to focus on what the teacher is saying but couldn't. The Red next to me was distracting me._ Why won't he breathe? Blue isn't either._

I look to Sango and her plum boyfriend and hope she can help me push this back._ Got to ask Rin for names later._

"Where is the art room?" I ask.

"Fuck." I heard Red say.

"Not right now. You have English first then art." Rin tells me.

"Really?" I take a look to make sure. "Huh you're right. Thank you sissy." I hug her tight." How come Red and Blue aren't breathing?"

She looks at both Red and Blue and whispers to me."I will tell you later."

"Ok I have been wondering what is wrong with her." Red asks pointing at me. Blue smacks him on the back of the head and then walks off to his class.

Rin looks to me and I nod my head."She sees auras and right now in a new place with lots of new people she gets swapped. Hey I know you have a lot of classes with her: could you watch out for her for me?"

"Keh."

"Is that a yes?"

Red nods.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She hugs him. I hiss sounding mush like the cat that I am. Rin just drags me to my next class and puts me in a seat.

Orange comes over to me, but I'm still glaring at my twin. Plum is with him._ Odd color for a male to have._

I look to Red and see him staring at me again."Hello, Red."

He shakes his head."Inuyasha, nice to meet you." He holds out a clawed hand.

"Kagome." The bell rings and I try to focus, but it is no use.

Maru's P.O.V.

"Ok I have been wondering what's wrong with her," Inuyasha ask pointing at Kagome.

I smack the back of his head and walk away. I then sigh with relief as I take air into my lungs. After the bell rings and the teacher starts class and goes on and on did little to ease my mind. The scent of cherry blossoms and cloves chasing away my sanity.

I feel sorry for Inu having to be left alone but there isn't much I could do for him. Class seemed to fly by as I was distracted. Before I knew it the bell rang calling the end of class. I stand and walk to my favorite class.

The music room had bleachers for the students to sit and play their instruments and a podium in front. This room is the best for music and self expression no matter what anyone else says. Just being her helped to calm me down.

I take me seat in the middle and take a deep calming breath. The door opens and I have to stop breathing again as her sent overwhelmed me again.

She walked into the room with Sango and Ayame and they walk right to me._ Good God._ I send a silent prayer to whatever god happens to be lessoning. Asking them to spare me.

But I could feel the silent laughing as the girls sit down next to me.

"Hey, Maru." Sango said as she sits next to me and smiles.

"Hey, Sango." I say and mentally groan as Rin sits on my other side.

"You ok? You look pained" Sango asked and lightly touches my arm.

Rin sighs"It is because I'm here maybe I should move." She gathers her things

I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of her leaving so I lightly touch her arm "You can stay." I say and I take in her sent._ Cherry blossoms and cloves, it is her I smelt._ I grin and she smiles back, but the moment was ruined by a familiar but annoying whine filled the air.

"Shessy-poo why don't you sit with me?" Kagura whined as she pushed Rin down and spider-mokied onto me.

I look to Sango for help but she and Ayame were helping Rin off of the floor.

Rin got up and dusted herself off. "What was that for?" She asks.

"You were to close to my Shessy-poo so I moved you." She sneered at Rin.

Rin looks at me and I mouth _Get her off of me._

"I don't care who you are or what you are just move." Rin said.

"You goanna make me?" Kagura snarls and gets in to Rin's face.

Rin's P.O.V.

"You goanna make me?" She snarls in my face.

"You really don't want to start this." I tell her.

The waves of hatred and jealousy coming off her are ridiculous.

"The only thing that's goons start is me beating you for touching my man."She hisses the words at me.

"Kagura I am not your man, not now and never again. Now go." He says and points away.

She pouts and turn to him,"You don't mean that." She tries to wrap her arm around his neck."You wouldn't leave me for these sluts would you?"

My blood boils. No one calls me a slut. Especially someone who don't know me. I grab her shoulder and turned her around."Who the hell do you think you are?"I huffed" You don't know me so you have no right to call me a slut."

She scoffs at me and tries to push me again, but I move and use her momentum against her and she goes down the stairs almost falling. I sit back down still fuming."Bitch." I mutter as she glares at me as the teacher started class.

"Wow Rin." Sango whispers.

"Thanks she bugs the shit out of me." He whispers and bumps his shoulder to mine.

"Your welcome she is being to bug me too." I whisper back and I smile.

He smiled back and we don't take our eyes off of each other. In the blink of an eye the bell is ringing for the end of class. We get our things and head to lunch. I was just remerging that I left Kagome in Inuyasha's care. _I hope he and her are ok._


End file.
